


Stay

by AussieWriter1



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Season 2, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 2. Moriarty is working with the Librarians, but wants to leave after he makes an almost deadly mistake. Eve tries to convince him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathtosanepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtosanepeople/gifts).



> Heyo! So this fic is dedicated to my most amazing friend Ari, aka deathtosanepeople. She's my DuchessVillain soulmate and the most fantastic person ever. Hope you enjoy!

“Moriarty! Moriarty wait. Where are you going?”

Eve trailed quickly after the man storming out of the Annex. She followed him into the hallway, staring intently at him and not intending to let him leave. She could feel the eyes of the Librarians and Jenkins on her back, but pushed it out of her mind. It was partially their fault this was happening, and she would definitely be having words with them later about it.

“There’s no point, Duchess.” Moriarty stopped and turned. Eve came to a halt in front of him, watching the dim lights illuminate the creases on his forehead, which were even more prominent due to his distressed nature.

“What are you talking about? You made a simple mistake, that’s all.” Eve spoke calmly, not wanting to aggravate the man further.

“You and I both know that’s not all, Duchess.”

Eve raised her eyebrows, silently questioning his meaning. Moriarty huffed, before continuing.

“I don’t think it needs to be said that Carsen has never liked me. But since I’ve begun working here he’s taken his dislike and sly digs at my past to a whole new level.” Moriarty appeared calm, but Eve knew the anger that was lying just below the surface. “Stone never stops staring at me; it’s obvious he’s trying to make it quite clear that I’ll never earn his trust. Miss Cillian I believe is simply confused as to why I’m even here, although she is by far the most welcoming, even if she doesn’t trust me. And, perhaps most ironically, Ezekiel Jones constantly talks to and looks at me as though I’ll abandon you all at every turn.”

Eve winced; she knew everything he said was true, mostly because she had observed all of that herself. But she wouldn’t let him just walk away over something small, she couldn’t. Exercising all her self control, Eve continued talking in her calm manner.

“I told you when you started working here that they would need time. You have to give them that; you have to keep working until you earn their trust.”

“I do in fact recall that particular conversation. But you and I both know that in the three months I’ve been here nothing has changed. And I’ve been trying, Duchess.” Moriarty stepped closer, however Eve refused to back down. “I’ve never worked harder for anything in my life, and that is not something I say lightly.”

The ex-villain laughed, but it was hollow and distraught.

“I was able to build an entire criminal empire and run it, all while avoiding Holmes and the police. And yet I can’t even go three months without making a mistake that almost costs the people closest to me their lives.”

Eve gasped, utterly shocked by his admission that they were the people he cared about most. But Moriarty didn’t flinch; he was so caught up in his self-loathing that he didn’t even seem to notice. Or perhaps he just didn’t care any more. Before Eve could speak, Moriarty continued.

“It’s time to face the truth, Duchess. It was a mistake asking me to work with you and I made an even bigger mistake by accepting. I suppose Carsen is right; I’ll always be a villain.”

“That’s not true.” Eve shifted forwards slightly, emphasising her words.

Moriarty didn’t respond. Instead he smiled, although it never made it to his eyes.

“Nobody wants me here, Eve.” Moriarty whispered solemnly. “It’s time I accepted that and stopped hoping for the impossible.”

“I do.” Eve responded softly, captured in the quiet moment the two were sharing. They were standing closer than they ever had before, but neither one seemed to even notice.

This time, it was Moriarty who raised his eyebrows in confusion. Eve quickly clarified her meaning.

“I want you here.”

Moriarty let out a breath in surprise, and Eve felt it caress her cheek. It was warm, and smelt like peppermint. He took another small step forward, closing the gap between them even more. Neither seemed to be aware of their proximity, but to the outside world it would have appeared as though they were about to share a kiss.

The seconds stretched, and Eve felt tension build in her chest. She had no idea how he would respond, although she had an inkling that it would be something no woman in a relationship should accept. Despite that, and despite the knowledge that the team and Flynn were only in the room next to them, she couldn’t bring herself to move. The Guardian found herself floating, desperately lost in the bright blue ocean that filled Moriarty’s eyes.

After what felt like hours, Moriarty took it upon himself to break the silence.

“Thank you. But unfortunately, I believe you’ve been out-voted.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life is often not fair.” Moriarty spoke with venom, but Eve knew it wasn’t directed at her, but rather the whole situation. And maybe a little bit was for the Librarians. Moriarty stepped back, creating space between them once more. He didn’t stop moving, although he never broke eye contact with her. “Until next time, Duchess.”

Eve didn’t respond. What could she possibly say that would make this any easier for either of them? She couldn’t physically force him to stay either; that wouldn’t be fair on him or the team. 

But she’d been getting used to his presence, both in the Annex and in her life. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to adjust to him not being there as quickly as she knew her colleagues would. Mentally shaking herself, Eve watched as Moriarty finally turned and made his way out of the building.

She waited in the hallway for a few minutes, even though she knew in her heart he wasn’t coming back. Feeling herself deflate slightly, Eve sighed. She swivelled and began slowly making her way back into the Annex.

However, with each step she began to feel more confidence flowing back into her veins. Determination filled her with each stride, as a plan formed in her mind. Just because the others wouldn’t work with him didn’t mean that she would give up. When she offered him a place to work, she had also offered a home, and she would be damned if she didn’t go through with that promise. After all he had done, all he had been through, he deserved it.

Moriarty had been a consultant in his book, albeit a criminal one. So why couldn’t he be one to her, in real life? Thumbing her phone in her pocket, Eve smiled to herself as she knew she had his number well and truly saved.

She pushed open the doors as the plan in her head took shape. Eve knew that she would do whatever it took to make it work. It would be a challenge; she would have to be prepared to come up with excuses and fake identities of professionals around the world. She would also have to make sure that no one was ever around when she called, and that the stories behind how she knew these faux people would have to be airtight. But if it meant Moriarty could continue to help them and others, then it would be worth it. She would also be lying if she said she wasn't looking for an excuse to keep him in her life.

Eve had come to depend on the man; a constant presence in her ever-fluctuating life. So yes, she wanted him to stay in it for as long as possible, and something in her gut told her he'd be more than willing. Possibly excited, even.

And if she had to hide it from her friends and her boyfriend, so be it.

Damn the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN. Hope you liked it. For now, it's only a one-shot, but if I can figure out a way to continue then I will. Please don't hold me to that though, aha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and have an amazing day! :)


End file.
